


Broken Things

by entanglednow



Category: Odyssey 5
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-01
Updated: 2011-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 21:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow





	Broken Things

Kurt's loft is...it's an interesting mess.

It looks like he decided to destroy the place and then sleep off the wreckage.

Considering it's three in the afternoon, he's been ignoring the wreckage for a while. Though Neil knows damn well he's awake, because he's already made complaining noises in his general direction.

"You're supposed to be the responsible adult. I'm supposed to be the delinquent child."

Kurt hurls a pillow across the room.

Neil bats it aside. "I'm pretty sure awful shit is going to keep happening to us. Considering what we've been through already, I'm surprised you haven't learned a little restraint."

"Promises, promises," Kurt mumbles, from his position sprawled in the bed.

"Are you even listening to me?"

Kurt waves a hand.

"Oh, certainly, me responsible adult, you quarrelsome teenager...something about bondage."

Neil mutters under his breath about giving up.

"The more people treat me like a teenager. The more I'm tempted to just give in and start acting like one. Since everyone around here seems to be doing it."

Kurt shakes his head, which mostly just makes one of the haphazardly strewn pillows fall off the bed.

"I don't advise it. Teenagers are horrible people. Not even people really, a different species altogether. I, on the other hand, have decided to try a life free of all guilt. Because the alternative, quite frankly, is exhausting."

Neil picks his way through smashed glass and cushions until he reaches the bed. "I thought you were _already_ living a life free of guilt?"

"Oh, you have no idea. Besides, I find that alcohol is a fantastic cure for excess guilt. Or, at least, the consequences of alcohol. Large periods of unconsciousness."

"So why aren't you drunk now?"

Kurt ignores the question entirely.

"I'm seriously considering seducing you," he admits instead. It's a pretty obvious ploy to get rid of him. But he says it lazily enough that Neil's fairly sure he's serious.

There's a slow tug of arousal in Neil's gut at the suggestion, at the low purr of it in Kurt's ridiculous accent. Because it's not like Neil's never thought about it.

"So if you wake up tomorrow with me in your bed that will be totally fine."

"That will depend on your ability to make breakfast," Kurt says with mock seriousness. Neil has a sinking feeling that he may actually be the responsible adult here. Which makes anything else he might say, or do, a phenomenally bad idea. Because at the moment he doesn't want to be a responsible adult and that doesn't bode well for anyone.

"I'm serious."

"You probably are." Kurt considers the ceiling for a beat. "So instead of the old mistakes you suggest which should make brand new mistakes?"

"So, I'm a mistake now?" Neil isn't sure whether to be annoyed or amused. he thinks his voice ends up somewhere in the middle.

"I don't anyone could call you a mistake, Neil. An error in judgment perhaps, a liberty, most definitely, an adventure, even. But never a mistake."

Neil pulls the sheet back, just far enough to discover that Kurt's not wearing anything underneath it.

"How about a chance to try not to end up in flames and wreckage for a change?"

Kurt tips his head back and looks at him, carefully enough that Neil almost feels seventeen again.

"Flames and wreckage isn't always bad," Kurt decides. Then twists his fingers in Neil's shirt and pulls.

Neil kisses him just to shut him up.


End file.
